


You'll Go Blind: Audio Mix

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: remix_redux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had disturbed John's cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Go Blind: Audio Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'll Go Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1478) by Isis. 



> Written for Remix Redux IV: I Know What You Did Last Remix

For all that he loved anything that went more than two hundred miles an hour, John knew that certain things were better done slowly. He'd been thinking about this for long enough that another few hours wasn't going to hurt.

Though if he was going to spend those hours being nagged by Rodney about putting on some of that foul-smelling sunscreen, maybe John could stand to rush things just a little.

Standing, he pulled his tee-shirt off over his head and made quick work of the buttons on his BDUs, carefully hiding his grin when Rodney started to sputter at the incipient nudity. It had become John's mission in life to disturb Rodney's cool, to make his brilliant mind come to a shuddering halt.

After all, Rodney had certainly disturbed John's cool.

* * *

John felt like every single muscle was protesting long and loud. When had he turned into such a wuss? A couple hours of something vaguely reminiscent of football—a very aggressive tackle football, admittedly—and he was desperately wishing for a handful of marine candy and maybe a Jacuzzi. He groaned and shifted on his bunk, trying to ease the ache in his right shoulder a little.

Oh, and hey, football. The _Daedalus_ should be arriving tomorrow, and she'd be bringing with her a DVD of the Super Bowl. Tomorrow's schedule was light; maybe he could get a few people together to watch. He reached for his headset to check with Rodney, then realized it was all the way across the room, lying on his desk where he'd dropped it before he'd collapsed on his bunk.

Well, hell.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Kavanagh," Rodney's voice suddenly echoed in John's quarters. "I always suspected you got your degrees out of a box of Cracker Jacks. Well, except for the one from Northeastern, but they'd matriculate a trained chimp, as long as he paid his tuition on time."

John laughed out loud.

As he listened to Rodney's ongoing rant, he suddenly realized that this had to be Atlantis's original comm system at work, which was totally cool. For fun, he thought about Elizabeth, whose conversation seemed to indicate that she was having dinner with Teyla in the mess. Totally, _totally_ cool. He'd have to remember to mention this to Rodney.

The best he could figure, Atlantis interpreted that thought as "leaving a message" for Rodney, because he'd...not forgotten, exactly, but he definitely hadn't been thinking about Rodney the next morning when he was sitting in the conference room and listening to Lieutenant Cadman detail what sounded like the most boring off-world mission ever. He'd gotten distracted and lost track of what she was saying somewhere around the third purification ritual, and then suddenly—

"Sheppard. Oh, oh God, yes."

It was Rodney's voice, the words mumbled and a little indistinct, but there was no question in John's mind about the tone.

"Colonel?" Cadman was half out of her chair, frowning at him. Obviously this wasn't the first time she'd tried to get his attention.

He shook his head to clear it, pushing away the memory of the breathless sound of Rodney's voice and the faint echo of water splashing against stone that placed Rodney in the shower.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. I...." But he was failing to come up with any kind of reasonable excuse for his inattention.

Cadman's expression changed from concern to something uncomfortably reminiscent of John's overprotective Grandma Iris. "Have you eaten yet this morning?" she demanded, and John couldn't help the glance he darted at his coffee cup. "Yeah, I thought so. Come with me, Colonel; we're going to get you fed."

John knew better than to fight a woman whose maternal instincts had been aroused. He went.

* * *

He couldn't seem to get it out of his head: the sound of Rodney saying his name, voice rough with desire.

The third time he eavesdropped on Rodney was on purpose.

"Sheppard." A soft groan, then the barest whisper of skin on skin. "John."

John licked his lips. It took very little effort to picture the scene in Rodney's quarters, his imagination jumping at the chance to explore those particular visuals.

Rodney would be lying on his bunk, his BDUs shoved down to mid-thigh because he couldn't wait long enough to fully strip. His right hand would be fisted around his dick, gliding slowly from base to tip, a glistening drop of precome building with each stroke until he slid his thumb through it, spreading it across the head.

John came before Rodney did.

* * *

The water was cool but not cold, and it felt perfect as it parted for him and flowed easily against his bare skin. He swam away from the pier, and then back again, watching Rodney from under lowered lashes as Rodney pointedly ignored John's nakedness.

Levering himself up out of the water, he stretched out on the edge of the pier and rebuffed Rodney's increasingly insistent offers of sunscreen. Finally, he rolled to one side and looked at Rodney, who was still glancing in John's general direction but somehow not quite looking _at_ him.

"Hey, Rodney," he said quietly, and finally Rodney made eye contact. John smiled slowly, suggestively, watching as Rodney's eyes widened. Totally, totally cool.


End file.
